Forever After
by DASHER21
Summary: Sam and Rachel are now engaged and planning their dream wedding together. Fluffy, sequel to Somewhere Only We Know. Read and Review please!


Hi guys, this is DASHER21 again. Lately I've been starting new stories and then giving up on them so I decided to do a sequel to one of my previous stories, Somewhere Only We Know. This story is mainly going to be happy and we'll see where it goes. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

"Sam, come here! She'll be here any second." I called up the stairs. I heard him fumbling around upstairs and laughed to myself. He was probably only half dressed and the wedding planner would arrive any minute now. Meanwhile I had been so excited that I got all dressed up at 7 o'clock this morning for our 11 o'clock appointment. I was dressed in a black pencil skirt, a violet shirt that exposed my shoulders and Christian Louboutin black leather peep toe shoes.

"I'm coming!" he called back as he appeared from the stairs while he did up his belt. Just seeing him made me smile. He looked adorable with his hair parted perfectly with gel slicking it back with not 1 hair out of place. And he was dressed a red plaid shirt that was tucked into tan pants. He noticed my stare and looked into my eyes with a smile forming on his own lips. "What?" he asked. I just looked at him and laughed quietly which he joined in.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him. My own excitement was starting to turn into anxiety. I couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was but I really wasn't prepared at all for this meeting. Of course like all the other girls in the world I had pictured my wedding in my head. What my dress would look like, the location, the flowers and of course my prince charming. And now everything I dreamt about all my life had the opportunity to come true. Except I couldn't think of what I would say to her.

"What do you mean?" he asked confusedly. He was such a guy.

"You know. About our budget, guest list, flowers, location, reception, caterer. We haven't discussed anything yet. What if she thinks we're too unprepared?" I blabbered on.

"Shh…" he soothed me as he brought me to his couch and sat me down on his lap. "Don't worry. I know you're used to figuring everything out for yourself but I got us a wedding planner so that you can relax during the planning process, so you can enjoy it. Everything will be fine, she's here to help us."

Sam always said the right things and knew how to calm my anxieties. As crazy and dramatic as they were sometimes. He never judged me or laughed at me. He truly cared.

"Thank you, Sam. I love you. Our wedding will be perfect." I told him as I caressed his cheek. He kissed my forehead and rocked me back and forth in his arms.

"I love you too, Rachel. And I never doubted it would." He replied with his cutest smirk. I gave him a quick peck before the doorbell rang. I jumped up immediately and Sam laughed at my eagerness. Once arriving at the door I flatted my skirt and pulled my long straight hair back.

"Okay, here goes." I said with a sigh. I opened the door and was met with a tall woman with red hair, which was pinned back in a tight bun. She had a kind smile and her brown eyes made her face warm and gentle.

"Hi, my name's Emma Pillsbury." She said shaking our hands. "And I'm assuming you're Sam and Rachel?"

"Yes, we are. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Likewise. So, let's get started. I'm very excited to plan you're wedding." She announced. Sam and I led her into our dinning room where I had set up tea and an assortment of treats. We all sat down with Sam and I on one side of the table and Emma on the other. She took a file and a notebook of her briefcase and looked up at us. "I'd like to start off our first meeting by getting basic information and also getting to know each other. I feel that a wedding is a personal thing and it should represent both of you. And it's my job to make that happen."

"I completely agree. I so appreciate your service." I told her. My nerves were long gone and the excitement of planning a wedding with the man I love took over all worries from before.

"I promise you're wedding will be one of the best memories of your life." She replied. "And what I want to know today is when you plan to have your wedding, maybe work out a budget and just kind of throw ideas around."

"Well, we were thinking August next year. That way we have 8 months to plan. Sam and I really haven't discussed a budget yet either, but we are willing to spend on the perfect wedding. We've already started saving since the summer when Sam proposed and now that he's playing professional football that's helped enormously. And my mom is chipping in too. She'll probably be paying for my dress and accessories." I told her as she jotted a couple of things down.

"I actually have a couple suggestions on where to get married." Sam said. I looked over at him surprised and he smiled and took my hand in his.

"Oh, lovely. Where did you have in mind?" Emma asked smiling encouragingly.

"Well, I was thinking of getting married at the church where my parents got married. I guess just because my mom passed away a couple years ago and I would feel like getting married where she did would kind of make us feel her presence." He said. I knew he was still very emotional on the subject of his mother's suicide and he may feel like that forever but no matter what I'd support him. I already lost my dad when he left my mom so I knew how important it was to him.

"I'd love to get married there. Where did they get married?" I asked. I wanted him to feel comfortable giving ideas without worry of being shot down.

"Well before my parents moved to Florida they lived in Pennsylvania and attended this giant cathedral called the Bryn Athyn Church." He said as Emma wrote down the church's name.

"Alright, I'll make sure to call them and see about the details. But for backup do you have any ideas?" she asked.

"Well my other idea was to go to Long Beach for our wedding. Not only did I propose there but my mom took me and my siblings there when I was 12. Only vacation I've been on and when I think about the happy times with her that's what I think of." He said.

"I would love getting married on the beach. But it would have to be secluded and private, you know?" I said.

"I like that beach theme too. I'll look into that too." Emma agreed.

We talked more about ourselves with Emma and gave her our love story, which she listened to intently. Then at around 3:00 the meeting was over with. We now had a budget, 2 possible locations, a date and I felt that much closer to having my dream wedding. But mostly because I was marrying the man of my dreams.


End file.
